The invention relates to an improvement of an attaching member to be attached to a panel such as a body panel of an automobile by being fitted into a panel hole piercing through this panel, as well as a clamping tool constituted to include such attached body.
There is a sun visor holder, which is constituted by a grommet member inserted into an interior material attachment hole and coupled to the interior material by a holding piece, and a holder member which is inserted into this grommet member to be capable of rotation and has a coupling claw projecting outward from a space formed on the side of this grommet member and couples to a panel attachment hole. (See Patent Document 1)
However, in such sun visor holder, the panel attachment hole is coupled into by only the coupling claw of the holder member, and the grommet member itself is not coupled to the body panel.
Also, in such sun visor holder, it is made such that when the holder member is twisted about 90 degrees from the coupled position in which the coupling claw of the holder member is projected out from the space, the side of this coupling claw is pushed against the edge of this space, the coupling claw is bent inward and enters into the grommet member, and the coupling between the panel attachment hole and this coupling claw is released, However, because the coupling claw is difficult to bend under the force around the axis of the holder member which is applied to this coupling claw by the twisting of the holder member, a considerable force is required for release of this coupling. That is, the torque in the twisting operation for release becomes greater. From this viewpoint, in such sun visor holder, a sloping surface for release is formed on the coupling claw, but such sloping surface causes a reduction of allowance for coupling of the coupling claw.
Patent Document 1 : Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-36873
This kind of attached member or body to panel hole is constituted by a female part, and a male part having a leg part which is inserted into this female part to be capable of rotation and has an elastic coupling claw which projects outward through a pass-through part formed on the side of the female part and is coupled to a panel hole. The attachment is constituted such that the coupling between the panel hole and the male part can be released by rotational operation of the male part from a coupled position in which the coupling claw is made to project out from the pass-through part toward an uncoupled position in which this elastic coupling claw is drawn into the female part.
The invention has been made to solve the conventional problems, and an object of the invention is to provide an attaching member wherein function of releasably impeding rotation of a male part is not combined in an elastic coupling claw.